


To See the Sun Again...

by SaikaKuchiki



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Other things may happen, Probably Slow to Update, i hate tagging things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikaKuchiki/pseuds/SaikaKuchiki
Summary: Geoffrey definitely didn't want this to happen and he hates everything about it. Jonathan is just gonna roll with it.





	1. Geoffrey what did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom needs a bodyswap fic, and I am more than willing to step up to the plate.

Geoffrey was preparing everything necessary for the next stage of the Great Hunt; that being to capture Swansea and interrogate him – and possible punish him – for his part in this epidemic. It was planned to start tomorrow evening and Geoffrey had decided to take the chance to visit Carl’s grave before everything went down. He stood looking down at the grave, wondering what his mentor would be doing if he was still here. The Guard had grown hugely in recent months, and he was half way to making them an unstoppable group or hunters.

He hoped Carl would be proud.

Then midway through his reverie he heard the unmistakeable sounds of skal screams from further into the cemetery. Something had stirred them up, and judging by the fact the screams were getting closer it was headed his way. He withdrew his sword, ensuring his crossbow was loaded before turning to face the stairs that led down that way. The screams fell silent, a silence that pressed down upon Geoffrey as he waited, tensed for whatever was coming. He heard the sounds of shoes coming up the steps, the tapping of posh shoes on stone, when suddenly with the hint of shadows vampires showed when they moved too fast Reid appeared in the courtyard. He seemed as surprised to see Geoffrey there as Geoffrey was to see him.

“McCullum? What are you doing here?” Reid asked, frowning in confusion as he looked him up and down. The surprise for Geoffrey didn’t last long, and this apparent civility enough to spark the anger in him and he let loose the crossbow at Reid. With another wisp of shadow Reid moved out the way, not even going for his weapon as he avoided the shots. “I don’t want to fight you McCullum, I am rather busy dealing with this epidemic.”

“Checking up on your progress? Seeing how well everyone is dying?” Geoffrey spat before charging at Reid with his sword ready for a wide sweeping blow. With another frown Reid disappeared again, reappearing some distance off and staring hard at Geoffrey.

“I am a  _ doctor _ McCullum. I am trying to  _ stop _ this epidemic.”

“You are a leech! Nothing more!” Geoffrey charged again, going for a stab this time but meeting with the same result. He didn’t have the blood of King Arthur on him, he was planning to use that tomorrow, all he had was an experimental grenade. The person who invented it said it would freeze any vampire in place, but not for long.

“McCullum will you please give me a minute to explain?” Reid asked, watching Geoffrey as he span around to face him. Geoffrey’s hand was inside his coat, pulling the pin from the grenade as he extracted it. It exploded before it even hit the ground, surrounding Reid in a strange yellow tinted smoke. He charged in, holding his breath to make sure it wouldn’t affect him, determined to end this once and for all.

Then everything went sideways. The world became swirling smoke, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t feel anything. Then suddenly he was choking, gasping for air and inhaling smoke and stumbling forwards. He waved his hand to dissipate the smoke, wait where was his sword? He still couldn’t see anything in this damn smoke that hadn’t thinned at all. He stumbled forwards, emerging back into the clearer night air. He coughed a couple more times, but lungfuls of normal air were finally beginning to clear them out. He stood up straight, then he saw the colour of the sleeve on his arm. His coat wasn’t grey. He’d barely been able to find one in his size, let alone something of the expensive grey tweed material that now sat there. Then he noticed that his crossbow was missing from his other wrist. Then he noticed that the hands themselves didn’t look familiar, how were they not his hands?

Geoffrey was shaking as he turned back to the cloud of smoke. Slowly it had begun to thin, he heard the clatter of metal against stone as something was dropped on the ground, and he could see a silhouette trying to wave away the smoke, coughing and choking as he had been moments before. Then the figure emerged from the smoke and Geoffrey was staring at himself. Geoffrey froze, staring at his body as he continued to cough, crossbow pointed dangerously at his head, at his stubble from forgetting to shave, at his coat slowly falling apart, at the scarf around his neck…

Slowly Geoffrey’s hand came up to his face. There was a full beard there, thick and well maintained, his nose felt wrong, looked wrong. He closed his eyes to everything else as he felt his teeth with his tongue and found the fangs there. His hands – that weren’t his hands – balled into fists and a word finally escaped him.

“Fuck...” His voice sounded wrong in his head, in his ears and he wanted to punch something, anything! “Fuck!” he said, turning on the only other person there but then froze when he saw his own face again. It blinked in confusion at him and he swore again. “Fuck!”

“Why am I standing there swearing at myself?” The Irish accent was still there but the rhythms of his speech was all wrong and it angered Geoffrey to no end that he might have to say what had happened out loud.

“Fuck off Reid! I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Geoffrey hated the sound of his voice and he felt a stabbing pain in his hands and he flinched as he saw the claws that his fingers had become.

“Is this a dream?” his body said as Geoffrey slowly forced his hands to uncurl.

“God I fucking hope so...” Geoffrey muttered, watching in disgust and fascination as the wounds healed on his hands.

“McCullum?” his own voice awkwardly asked and Geoffrey scoffed.

“Finally caught on then Reid?” With sudden purpose Reid opened his coat, before noticing the crossbow on his wrist and the unfamiliar weapons and ammunition that lined his pockets.

“Oh, of course,” Reid sighed before looking up at his own body. He examined Geoffrey for a moment before stepping closer and reaching for him. Geoffrey’s hand went for his sword or his crossbow before he realised that neither were there so he went to dodge backwards. The world seemed to move too fast and he was much further back than he should have been. Reid just sighed again before walking closer again. “McCullum will you just relax? I just need to fetch something out of my coat.”

“Relax? Why the fuck are  _ you _ so relaxed about this? We just–” Geoffrey couldn’t bring himself to say it but Reid picked up where he’d cut off.

“Swapped bodies? McCullum, I only found out 2 weeks ago that vampires are real when I became one, and even then it took a while. I’ve learnt to just accept what’s happening.” He had been walked closer the entire time and he was still walking all straight and proper and it looked ridiculous and Geoffrey just wanted to punch him.

“Stay back you fucking leech,” Geoffrey growled and was surprised at how the sound resonated in his chest rather than just his throat as it should have... Did he actually fucking growl? Reid smirked in response and somehow it was the most normal his body had looked and Geoffrey didn’t know how he felt that someone else could look like him.

“Actually  _ you _ are the leech right now McCullum,” Reid’s gaze suddenly lost focus as he seemed to realise something. “Oh my god, I’m human...” he muttered, and he took his pulse as a smile spread across his face.

“Fuck off...” Geoffrey swore again but there was less force behind it. Reid was right, he had the fangs to prove it… and the claws, and the healing, and the– He hadn’t even thought the word, but the moment he gave the bloodlust any attention the feeling suddenly grew bigger and stronger and began to overwhelm him. He fought against it, he tried to ignore it but it was a feeling unlike any he’d experienced before. The world faded to grey and black but when he looked at Reid – at his own body – he didn’t even see it, all he saw was red. His throat was so dry and his body was screaming at him that he needed to drink. “Fuck I’m...” even his own voice sounded far away and rough in his throat “I’m so thirsty...” Slowly the red moved and Geoffrey moved closer, not wanting it to get away, his fangs – No! They weren’t  _ his _ – felt large and throbbing in his mouth, itching to bite and drink the red.

“McCullum! Stop! You know what this is!” The voice was familiar, but the meaning of the words washed straight through Geoffrey’s brain as he strode towards the red. “McCullum, it’s your body you’d be draining!” Geoffrey tried to fight against the instinct, against the need, but with a burst of shadows he was right on top of the red, claws reaching out to grip, to trap. Suddenly there was a burst of pain in his stomach and Geoffrey was snapped out of it.

He reeled backwards, hand pressing down on the wound before his gaze snapped up to Reid, who was holding the crossbow up and examining it closely. Looking down again he saw a crossbow bolt nearly fully embedded into his stomach.

“Did you just fucking shoot me with my own crossbow?” Geoffrey snarled, struggling to grasp the end of the bolt to pull it out.

“You were lost to the thirst, I didn’t have any other option,” Reid replied coolly, finally looking up from the crossbow. “This is a marvellous thing, where did you get it?” With a grunt of pain and a small spurt of blood Geoffrey finally managed to yank the bolt out. The wound stung when it was exposed to the night air, but only for a moment before it closed up again.

“I made it,” he grunted as he snapped the bolt in half and threw the pieces aside. “Have to make the bolts to so that was probably a waste.”

“Well consider me impressed McCullum,” at the end of his sentence Jonathan coughed and cleared his throat, rubbing at the vocal cords before speaking again. “Ugh, your accent is horrendous.”

“And your posh toff voice is any better?” Jonathan frowned and it almost looked like the scowl Geoffrey thought he wore when he was hunting leeches and he was pleased with how intimidating it looked. Jonathan took a step closer and Geoffrey immediately fell into a defensive stance again. “What the fuck are you doing Reid?”

“Oh for…” Jonathan sighed but stopped his approach. “If you open my coat, lower inside pocket on the left side there should be a mirror. Could you pass it please?” Frowning Geoffrey opened the coat. The first thing he saw was a bone saw, there was still some blood on the teeth so Geoffrey had to assume that it was what the leech doctor used as a weapon. Ignoring that, Geoffrey’s gaze passed over a large selection of various documents, some syringes and a couple of vials of some sort of drugs.

“What the fuck are you keeping in this coat Reid?” Geoffrey muttered before actually locating the pocket in question. “Why do you carry a fucking a mirror in your coat?”

“Because I have to go from drinking blood from rotting skals to talking to patients and I like to check that I don’t have blood or rotting flesh in my beard!” Jonathan runs a hand over the scruff of hair that covered Geoffrey’s chin. “Not that you’d have any idea, when was the last time you shaved?”

“Fuck off Reid!” Geoffrey snarled, taking a step back as he decided to use the mirror first before handing it to Reid. He looked in the mirror and his stomach flipped as someone else stared back at him. He closed his eyes and took a moment to try and come to terms with it before checking again. Reid’s eyes were still the strange pale hazel they’d been when they first met in Swansea’s office. His beard was a ridiculous thing, dark and full and well cared for and Geoffrey wondered where the hell he found the time. Curling his lip Geoffrey examined the fangs that now sat in his mouth. They looked like any other leeches, but they felt huge when they were inside his own mouth. God this whole thing was insane.

Silently Geoffrey held out the mirror and Reid plucked it from his hands. Geoffrey watched as Reid examined himself - examined Geoffrey’s face - extremely closely. He poked at the stray strand of hair that always fell onto his forehead, at the skin not criss-crossed with veins around his eyes, rubbing the stubble on his chin once again and looking at the flat teeth in his mouth.

“Please put this back in my coat,” Reid handed the mirror back to Geoffrey who took one more look at his reflection before stowing the mirror back in the pocket where he found it. For a moment they stood their in silence before Reid sighed again. “Well McCullum, do you have any idea how this happened?”

“Why the fuck would I know what happened?”

“Do you know how to fix it?”

“This isn’t exactly a normal fucking thing Reid!”

“Well then, as we are both equally clueless about this situation, I believe I know the best person to ask. But there are some conditions.”

“Conditions? Reid if you have any clue how to fix this just fucking get on with it!”

“Fine. Then you give her immunity to your Great Hunt and… don’t be rude.”

“No leech gets immunity Reid. Not you, not your little girlfriend. The Great Hunt is about exterminating all the vampires in London, in England.” Reid just stared at him, a single eyebrow raised as if he were waiting for something. The silence stretched between them again and after a moment Geoffrey started feeling exceedingly uncomfortable at seeing his face wearing such an alien expression for it. “What the fuck are you staring at?”

“You are the only vampire here right now McCullum. Your Great Hunt, as it stands, would end up with you dead, and me sitting at the head of the Guard of Priwen.”

“That is not happening!” Geoffrey growled again, this time letting the rumbling in his chest continue as a threat. It felt fucking weird but the sound itself was intimidating. Except Reid didn’t seem intimidated at all, he just raised an eyebrow again.

“Then you’d better agree to my terms.”

“Fuck!” Geoffrey swore as he tried to think of another way, but his mind was coming up frustratingly blank. “Fucking fine! Let’s just get this whole thing back to normal! Then we’ll sort out your bloody girlfriend.”

“Very well then. We’d best get moving, it’s quite a distance to the West End and we will be running out of darkness if we don’t hurry.” Reid began to head towards the entrance of the graveyard, leaving Geoffrey’s sword lying on the stones.

“Reid for fuck’s sake if you leave my sword behind I won’t be giving you any sort of immunity.” Geoffrey stooped to pick up the sword, easily catching up with Reid and holding out the sword to him. He opened Geoffrey’s coat once again, peering down confusedly at the way everything was arranged inside. When he didn’t make a move to take the sword, Geoffrey merely stepped forwards and sheathed it himself. “Now let’s get this over with.”


	2. Geoffrey please learn to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can your leech girlfriend know anything about this?

It was getting dangerously close to dawn by the time they reached the West End and Geoffrey was beginning to feel… strange. Firstly Reid had worked out all the gaps in the patrols through Whitechapel, and they’d made it to the West End barely seeing any guards. Geoffrey had already made a note to alter up the patrol routes and times, they needed to wind the net tighter if leeches could slip through like this. Secondly they didn’t have many records of woman leeches, and none of them lived in this part of the West End so he wanted to know what kind of leech she was in order to have avoided detection for so long. But even apart from that, something about the slightly brightening sky made him feel… uneasy. It was probably some stupid leech thing to do with the sun but that realisation didn’t make him feel any better.

They arrived at a posh, gated house and Geoffrey glared up at it. They had thoroughly researched this entire neighbourhood - it was the type of neighbourhood the Ascalon leeches lived in - so how had they missed this one? Reid, who had been striding forward almost eagerly, suddenly faltered, pausing before he approached the door.

“We finally got where you were heading and now you’re stopping?” Geoffrey growled, staring at Reid with his arms folded. His stomach still flipped at the wrongness of seeing his own body, but Geoffrey had gotten more used to seeing his own body and thinking ‘Reid’.

“It… the thought has just struck me that to Elisabeth it looks like I have brought the leader of Priwen to her house…”

“That’s exactly what you’ve done. You’ve literally brought me to your vampire girlfriend’s front door.” Reid’s eyes widened and his face blanched and Geoffrey wondered idly if leeches would blush if they had enough blood in them. Then he wondered why he was thinking about it. So instead he smirked at Reid, making a dash for the front door and knocking before Reid could even finish his surprised yell. Reid frowned, taking a couple of steps to catch up with Geoffrey before hissing rapidly in his ear.

“This was rash and a terrible idea, McCullum. We should get out of here before Elisabeth-” but at that moment the door began to open and Jonathan jumped sideways, out of sight of the door. 

“Jonathan, this is a surprise.” Geoffrey stared at the woman. She was a leech, she had to be a leech, yet she didn’t have any of the usual signs. Her eyes were  _ green _ for God’s sake, her teeth didn’t even have the hint of a point. When he didn’t say anything a concerned frown spread across her face. “Alright then, come inside, both of you,” she turned to face Reid who flinched at the sudden hardness of her tone. “And you can explain to me why the leader of the Guard of Priwen is casually in the presence of two ‘leeches’ and currently isn’t trying to kill either of them.”

“I’m sorry, Elisabeth. But I couldn’t think of anyone else to go to,” Jonathan said quietly, squeezing through the door after Geoffrey before Elisabeth had the opportunity to trap him outside. The sound of her own name in the Irish accent, from someone who shouldn’t have known it made Elisabeth frown. She stared hard at Reid - at McCullum’s face - trying to guess at what had happened.

“And believe me, if I had any other fucking clue of where to go, you’d both be dead and I’d be two leeches closer to a free London.” Elisabeth’s eyebrows rose in complete shock as she turned back to Reid’s body, saying things that she could never imagine leaving his mouth. But she didn’t let any other signs of her confusion show, simply turning from one to the other and back again, trying to puzzle out what was happening.

“So, why are the both of you here?” she asked carefully, not using a name, not aiming the question at either of them.

“Because McCullum and I have swapped bodies, and you are the only person I could think of that might have any idea of what might have happened and how to fix it.” Geoffrey folded his arms, not looking at Elisabeth as she turned from one to the other again, making the connections between the men’s behaviours, between their words, between the way they were holding their bodies. 

Then she understood. She saw the man she loved trapped in the body of a human hunter, and a hunter who was living the life of the vampires he so hated, truly understanding them for the first time. She felt the laugh building in her chest, and knew that she couldn’t hold it in. So she laughed, a true, long, loud laugh at the entire situation, at the irony of everything.

“Elisabeth?” the Irish voice asked concernedly.

“What the hell is your problem?” the deep English voice she’d come to love growled aggressively. Eventually Elisabeth’s mirth began to die down and she managed to get herself back under control.

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Elisabeth was still smiling when she turned to Reid. “But this really is a strange occurrence. Would you care to explain how this happened?”

“Reid said you’d be able to explain it!” Geoffrey scoffed.

“And perhaps I can, hunter, but I would need to know the circumstances first. But please, come and join me for some tea. And you could enjoy the taste for once Jonathan.” Geoffrey looked as Reid’s eyes lit up at the prospect and he hated the look on  _ his _ face, curling his lip at the eagerness. Elisabeth disappeared further into the house, and Reid quickly followed behind. Rather than being left on his own, Geoffrey followed them as well, walking in to find the two of them sitting in front of a fire in comfy looking armchairs with a pot of tea on the table between them. There was a third seat further back away from the table that Geoffrey dropped into, staring daggers at the two of them. Elisabeth was sitting there, entirely relaxed, sniffing the tea while Reid took a quick smell before taking a sip.

“It’s better than I remember,” he sighed contentedly, not even putting the cup down again before taking another sip.   
“I’m glad,” Elisabeth smiled at Jonathan who returned the gesture. “Anyway, back to the issue at hand, how on earth did all this come about?” Jonathan held the teacup between his hands for a moment, smiling happily before placing it down to actually explain things.

“I was on my way to Nurse Crane’s dispensary, and when I cut through the cemetery I ran into McCullum. He accused me of spreading the epidemic, attacked me and tried to kill me. I attempted to diffuse the situation by not fighting back, so he threw a smoke grenade at me. And then… it felt like I became the smoke. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t feel anything, it felt like my mind wasn’t attached to my body anymore. Then I was choking on smoke and when I recovered enough I saw… well, myself,” Reid gestured to Geoffrey slouching in his chair, glaring at the both of them. Elisabeth turned to Geoffrey with an assessing look, trying to see past Jonathan’s body and into the personality of the hunter beneath.

“So tell me hunter, since when has Priwen hidden witches in their ranks?”

Geoffrey was stunned by the question, but it only showed on his face for a moment before he glared at Elisabeth. “There are no more witches left in Britain, and if there were I certainly wouldn’t let them into Priwen.”

“Well they don’t call themselves witches any more. For a while it was alchemists, herbalists. Nowadays I think it’s chemists.”

“Bullshit!” Geoffrey yelled, sitting up from his slouched position, for some reason feeling the need to bare his fangs at Elisabeth. She, however, simply raised an eyebrow before sighing and turning to Jonathan.

“Jonathan my dear, I believe you’ll find the sun has risen.” After a moment’s pause Jonathan finally seemed to process what Elisabeth had said and his face lit up. He wasn’t suffering from the unnatural exhaustion the sun forced upon vampires, and so he hadn’t even noticed, let alone thought about what he could do now.

“You are absolutely right Elisabeth,” Jonathan stood up, a smile on his face that Geoffrey could only glare at. He didn’t smile like that,  _ his _ face shouldn’t be making that expression! “I believe I shall go and enjoy the sunlight.” He went to straighten his coat, only thrown for a moment that it wasn’t his coat. “I shall return this evening, and hopefully we can figure out this mess.”

“I look forward to it Jonathan,” Elisabeth smiled gently at Jonathan’s back as he left the room, and Geoffrey heard the door close only a moment later. The gentle expression on Elisabeth’s face turned to a cold stare as she turned to Geoffrey again, and Geoffrey had the uncomfortable notion of meeting a tiger’s eye, not entirely sure of its intentions.

“Now listen hunter, and listen well. Jonathan may trust you, but I do not trust so easily.” Elisabeth stood up, and the uneasy feeling only increased for Geoffrey. He tried to pull himself together, he was a hunter, an experienced hunter, he was bigger, broader, stronger than this woman he shouldn’t be intimidated by her! He rose to his feet as well towering over Elisabeth, leering, baring his fangs - why did he keep  _ doing _ that?! - to prove that he wasn’t going to back down. Elisabeth doesn’t bat an eye at the display, standing up straight, her voice deadly calm. “And if you do anything to jeopardise any part of Jonathan’s life, or my own, you will have to answer to me.”

“And what the fuck can you do?” Geoffrey snarled. At that Elisabeth smiled, her voice suddenly taking a teasing tone.

“Asking after a lady’s secrets? Such an uncouth display, hunter, one would think you were part of a group that only preaches destruction and hate.”

“You don’t know anything about Priwen!” Geoffrey jabbed a finger at Elisabeth. “And you’re no lady, you’re a leech.” Elisabeth chuckled.

“And so are you hunter.” Geoffrey growled, the familiar vibrating in his chest almost a comfort at this point. And wasn’t that a terrible thing in itself? “Now that is quite enough excitement for one evening, I shall prepare you a bed and we will resume this discussion later tonight.”

“What makes you think I’m staying one minute longer than I have to in a leech’s house?”

“The sun has forced your hand on that hunter.” Elisabeth strolled from the room, and after a moment Geoffrey followed behind. She led him to a bedroom which was larger than the largest bedroom in the entire Priwen outpost. “Sleep well hunter,” Elisabeth said, closing the door behind her. Geoffrey looked around the room uncertainly, but couldn’t find anything dangerous. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and the moment he took the weight off his feet again a bone deep exhaustion spread throughout his entire body. He glanced to the heavily curtained window, somehow knowing that the sun was shining bright on the other side of it. Geoffrey lay back, almost without conscious effort, and one last thought that passed through his mind before sleep took him.

_ How the fuck had this happened? And how can he get back to normal? _


End file.
